


Overtime

by seungshibari



Series: Playmaker [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellybutton Piercings, Exhibitionism, Hazing, Jockstraps, Lapdance, M/M, Peer Pressure, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Sloppy Drunk Hwang Hyunjin, Sports, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: Hyunjin slithered into his stepbrother’s lap and pulled his own hair tie out. The neat French braid Minho had styled for him in the morning fell apart in waves and descended.Shrouded in a blonde veil, the two of them were alone, it was like when their parents first married.If Hyunjin was a frantic lover when his judgement wasn’t clouded, he was delirious when he was drunk.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Playmaker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846546
Comments: 17
Kudos: 218





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> i have cautiously tagged this fic as noncon. although the most explicit activity in this fic is a clothed lapdance, the characters are still under the influence of alcohol and subject to peer pressure - both of these circumstances inhibit their ability to fully consent. please consider the tags before progressing.
> 
> I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.

College hockey teams aren’t known for their small talk, so the evening began with Chan shoving a bottle of clear alcohol into Hyunjin’s hand. He smiled, almost intimately, and waited for Hyunjin to make a decision. “Oh, I don’t like hard liquor,” Hyunjin replied. That was the wrong choice. 

“Pussy,” Chan coughed under his breath. Apparently, that comment warranted a laugh from Minho, which was enough motivation for Hyunjin to grab the vodka out of Chan’s grip and take a deliberate, drawn-out swig. Minho looked flighty, concerned; Hyunjin took another gulp. 

“He’ll want to be drunk for this.” More sage ‘advice’ from Chan’s slick mouth. 

Changbin - goalie - didn’t bat an eye at Chan’s comment, didn’t jump when he clapped a harsh hand around his shoulder. Hyunjin wondered how he maintained such a tranquil front when Chan was… like that. The vodka was hot in Hyunjin’s belly, though, and he figured now wasn’t the best time to reflect on the intricacies of friendship. 

Hyunjin thought Changbin was hot in a sleepy sort of way. His biceps flexed every time he reached up to scratch his neck, but his eyes were kind and pleasant. He looked like the sort of guy to hold Hyunjin’s legs up and fuck him into a wall, hard, dripping sweat into his shallow clavicle. Maybe Changbin liked having his armpits licked after practice as foreplay, you know, a porn-y but sensual jock, or maybe he preferred - 

“Why’re you staring at him?” Chan pinched Hyunjin’s arm and then snapped his fingers when he didn’t reply promptly. Swaying subtly, blinking, Hyunjin sorted through possible reactions. Which was the right answer? Was there a right answer? 

“‘Cause he’s pretty,” Hyunjin responded, making a grabby gesture at Chan’s bottle. Chan pulled it out of his reach. 

“Yeah? Do you think your brother’s pretty, too?” Hyunjin tried again to snatch at the vodka, deliberately ignoring Chan’s taunt. “Answer the question, Hyunjin.” 

“Yeah, Minho’s realllllly pretty,” Hyunjin pursed his lips, elongating his words. He strolled to Minho and draped his body over his stepbrother’s. Minho’s reflexes were quick enough to grasp Hyunjin by the elbow, just before he tripped over the ratty carpet. 

“Brotherly love is so beautiful,” Jisung remarked obnoxiously, raising a toast with his beer from his seat on the bleachers. 

“You really can’t handle your liquor, huh?” Minho whispered, gently pushing Hyunjin away as Chan finally slapped the bottle back into Hyunjin’s palm. 

Hyunjin winked dumbly at Minho, knocking back another couple of shot’s worth of vodka. He doubled over, starting to laugh and hiccup hoarsely. “It’s kinda good,” Hyunjin giggled, sinking to his knees and continuing to chuckle, “and it makes me feel warm, which is nice, ‘cause it’s so cold in here.” His tipsy monologue was cut short when Changbin grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet again. 

“Oh, hi,” Hyunjin mumbled, “ _Changbin_.” 

“Hey, aren’t you the guy who fucks his brother?” 

Hyunjin wasn’t sober enough to be embarrassed, so he grabbed the collar of Changbin’s flannel and got up in his face. He really was handsome, with his soft mouth and his sculpted nose and his Old Spice deodorant that smelled strong, but not too strong. “Maybe,” Hyunjin teased, “would you fuck me if I was your brother?” 

Changbin looked confused, but he seemed to be considering the question. Hyunjin quietly rejoiced when Changbin’s eyes raked across his body, from his too-tight jeans up to his thin white t-shirt. When he arrived at Hyunjin’s face, he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Damn it. 

Playing the stepbrother card and using it as a springboard for flirting always got people’s attention. Seungmin had approached, probably picking up on Hyunjin’s inebriated gait and deeming him a wounded animal. 

Hyunjin had heard things about Seungmin. He was playfully ruthless and smart enough to avoid drunkenly admitting his taboo fantasies in an empty ice rink. He was smart in general. He looked at Hyunjin with an interested derision. Seungmin could do damage. 

That made Hyunjin wanted to fuck him even more. 

“You’re staring again,” Chan pointed out animatedly, “fucking rude.” 

“You’d rather be stared at instead, right, Hyunjin?” It was the first thing Seungmin had said all night, his voice low and soft. He tilted his head thoughtfully. 

Nodding ruefully, Hyunjin tugged at his own shirt collar, pouting. He plopped down onto the bleachers, placed the vodka bottle next to him, and looked up at his co-captains. An ugly grin spread across Chan’s face as he watched a messy, pretty Hyunjin ramble at a disgusted Seungmin, telling him that _he was so handsome_ and _is it true that you’re a business major_ and _business majors are so hot_. 

“What’s mine is yours,” Minho interrupted, speaking mostly to Chan, but loud enough for Seungmin, Changbin, and Jisung to hear. “What do you want to see?” 

Hyunjin didn’t mind being a bargaining chip. It got him off. 

“Lapdance!” Jisung shouted with a toothy smile, pumping his fist. 

Hyunjin held a finger up, his eyes closed pretentiously. “I’m a... very good dancer.” 

He stood up delicately, princess-like, and gestured for Minho to sit down. 

So Minho did, high-fiving Chan and Jisung before settling onto the bleachers, spreading his thighs apart to give Hyunjin room to settle. 

Hyunjin slithered into his stepbrother’s lap and pulled his own hair tie out. The neat French braid Minho had styled for him in the morning fell apart in waves and descended. Shrouded in a blonde veil, the two of them were alone, it was like when their parents first married. 

“You always beg me to pay attention to you. I’m paying attention to you now. Everyone is, Hyunjin.” Minho rested his hands on Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin’s body was lithe, smoldering, his lips were parted, and he was so close to Minho that he could have melted into him. 

If Hyunjin was a frantic lover when his judgement wasn’t clouded, he was delirious when he was drunk. Minho’s palm pressed into the small of Hyunjin’s back. “I need musiccc,” Hyunjin whined, “pick a song for me.” Hyunjin looked back hungrily at the tight crowd that had gathered to gawk at him.

“Uhhh, Chris Brown,” Jisung suggested. 

“That’s not a song, and also, he’s a serial abuser, dumbass.” Seungmin was speaking to his shoes in order to avoid catching Hyunjin’s vapid stare. 

“Ginuwine… ‘Pony’,” Changbin offered, “a classic, y’know."

Changbin had decided to participate. Hyunjin was so happy. How sportsmanlike. 

The rink glimmered ominously in the low light. “That’s such a good idea, Changbin.” Hyunjin prided himself in looking faux-vulnerable; he wouldn’t stop tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. Seungmin skulked away to plug Changbin’s phone into the rink’s aux. As the dirty bassline began to ooze out from the speaker system, Hyunjin slowly came to life. 

“Come on, then,” Chan yelled, “go. Don’t embarrass your brother.” 

“Go.” Minho’s echo was urgent, “Don’t embarrass me, remember?” 

Hyunjin looped his arms around Minho’s neck and closed his eyes, grinding his crotch up against his stepbrother’s. It was an unsteady tease, a little off-rhythm. Hyunjin heard beats that no one else did. His body stuttered and screamed at Minho in equal intervals. Hyunjin’s nipples were hard from the cold air of the rink, obvious under his t-shirt. Jisung cheered. Seungmin had his phone out. Hyunjin suddenly wanted to be naked. 

When the chorus hit, some sort of alchemy happened within Hyunjin, like the alcohol had aged into something else entirely. Minho toyed with the edge of Hyunjin’s shirt, playfully pulling it up to reveal his belly button piercing to his captivated audience.

“Wanna take everything off,” Hyunjin confessed, breathing hotly into the side of Minho’s neck. Seungmin had edged closer. Hyunjin hoped he zoomed in on his piercing. Guys always went crazy for Hyunjin’s piercing. 

“Save it so you can watch it later,” Minho called out, giving Seungmin a respectful nod, “he’d like that.” 

“I’m sure Snapchat will like it, too,” Seungmin taunted, sliding in next to Minho to get a close-up on Hyunjin’s handsome face. “Got anything to say to the camera?” 

“I _looove_ my brother,” Hyunjin drawled, fluttering his eyelashes and bestowing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to Minho’s sweaty cheek that left behind a glistening ring of spit. Minho wiped the saliva away and cleaned his fingers on the collar of Hyunjin’s shirt. 

While Hyunjin was preening for Seungmin’s Snapchat story, Chan had snuck up and snatched the bottle from the bleachers, opening it swiftly. Chan winked at Minho and poured the remainder of the vodka over Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin opened his mouth in shock, then stuck his little pink tongue out to catch drops of the falling alcohol. Jisung hollered as Hyunjin’s clothes began to cling to him, exaggerating his smooth, strong lines. 

Hyunjin figured that Chan had expected him to break. 

Hyunjin didn’t break. He bent. He was good at that. 

“You wasted it,” Hyunjin complained, reaching down to impulsively tug his doused shirt off. Pieces of his damp hair stuck to his chin and the back of his neck. He shook his head like a wet dog would, continuing to grind against his stepbrother, his now-bare chest flush with Minho. They were both obviously hard now, and the waistband of Hyunjin’s jockstrap was peeking out of his jeans. 

The song had ended, but Hyunjin was still moving desperately, letting out imperceptible whines each time his clothed cock rubbed up against Minho’s waist. Minho grabbed the discarded, vodka-soaked shirt and shoved it in Hyunjin’s mouth, which only resulted in another rich moan. Excess alcohol dripped from the shirt and down Hyunjin’s clavicle, running over his hard nipples and down past his piercing. 

Hyunjin looked over his shoulder, elegantly pushing his hair behind one ear and letting the rest fall over his face romantically. Chan was laughing, having pulled his phone out, too, recording from another angle. Jisung’s eyes were blown wide, his mouth open and beaming. Changbin had his legs crossed awkwardly, obviously trying to disguise a hard-on. Seungmin was still filming, too, turning to capture the reactions of the rest of the team. Hyunjin considered this collection of reactions to be a win. He got so horny when people watched him.   
The shame would hit him later, but for now, it was held at bay by Hyunjin’s favorite feeling: comforting, all-consuming arousal. Twisting his neck to make pointed eye contact with Changbin, Hyunjin spit the wet t-shirt out of his mouth, rubbed up against Minho’s erection, and came in his pants. 

Hyunjin’s jockstrap felt sticky. He wanted to be naked. Changbin swallowed, hypnotized. 

But he didn’t look away. 

Hyunjin slowed his pace, sneaking his fingers down to stroke his brother's hard-on. 

Minho had irritating amounts of self-control. Hyunjin knew that if anyone else had been in Minho’s place, pinned underneath Hyunjin’s drowsy hips, he could’ve gotten them to shoot a load, too. 

Jisung interrupted loudly, gritting his teeth. “Um, Chan, you poured out the last of our alc. We should, uh, go get... more, or something.” Chan nodded, but he was still staring at Hyunjin where he was poised on Minho’s lap. Seungmin glared at Hyunjin and wiggled his phone, a loop of the lapdance playing out on the little screen. Changbin gulped again and started towards the exit. They left as a group.

“We’ll catch up,” Minho remarked, his voice quivering when he saw Hyunjin tweaking his own nipples, watching his audience dissipate. 

“Right! Good show,” Chan called, “see you in the locker room tomorrow!” 

Hyunjin pulled himself off of Minho, wobbling and wrinkling his eyes. A headache was coming on quick and the vodka Chan had poured onto him was drying disgustingly on his naked torso. 

“Just the two of us,” Minho observed. Hyunjin sighed contentedly. He missed his onlookers already, but Minho was always enough for him. He loved his brother. 

“They’ll never take you seriously now.” Minho rose up to wring Hyunjin’s shirt out over the trash can. Instead of seeming ashamed of his stepbrother’s actions, Minho sounded impressed. 

Pleased. 

“Well, I don’t care,” Hyunjin declared. Minho dropped the shirt in the garbage to wrap his hand around the back of Hyunjin’s neck, maneuvering him towards the wall of glass that protected invisible spectators. He cringed when Minho let his head drop, but the chilled, solid surface felt like a grounding relief. 

“We made the team,” Hyunjin purred, “brother.” He reached back to feel Minho’s clothed cock where it had tucked itself into the cleft of his ass. Minho skimmed his hand over Hyunjin’s sharp hip to push his jeans down, digging his nails into the waistband of his stepbrother’s jockstrap. 

He gave Hyunjin’s ass one last vindictive squeeze before separating their bodies. 

“I wonder how long it’ll take to work your way through the whole team, Hyunjinnie. Bet Changbin’ll be first, huh?” 

Hyunjin only sighed in response, fusing his shame and arousal into one drawn-out, pitiful sound. He pressed his sweaty, rosy forehead against the cool glass, gazing emptily at the vacant rink and its untouched ice. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
